This invention relates to processes and intermediates for preparing 3-substituted-2-oxindoles of the formula II below. 5-Fluorothiophen-2-ylcarboxylic acid, and its derivatives, of the general formula (I), below, are useful in the preparation of compounds of the formula II wherein n is 0 and Q is ##STR5## Compounds II, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs (hereafter "the active compounds") are useful as inhibitors of prostaglandin H.sub.2 synthase, 5-lipoxygenase and interleukin-1 biosynthesis. They are also useful as analgesic, antiinflammatory and antiarthritic agents in the treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,802 (hereafter "the 802 patent"), assigned to the Assignee of this application and incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein Q, X, Y, n and R.sup.2 are defined therein, their preparation from compounds of the formula Q--(CH).sub.2 CO.sub.2 H, and methods for preparing compounds of the formula Q--(CH).sub.2 CO.sub.2 H, wherein Q is defined therein.
Gronowitz, S. and Rosen, U, (Chemica Scripta 1971, 1, 33-43) describe a preparation of I starting from lithiated compounds.